rencontre avec un ange
by Cocon de soie
Summary: Son premier jour à McKinley, Rory a été abordé par Finn Hudson. Quelles seraient les conséquences sur Rory si c'était plutôt Sam Evans qui lui offrait son "amitié"?


Rencontre avec un ange

c'est mon premier écrit publié alors soyez indulgents... j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic qui met en scène un de mes couples préféré, le Sory, en regardant l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, le leprechaun, et par cette scène où Finn rencontre Rory. Mon esprit détraqué a fait des associations étranges et ce truc en est sorti. je ne sais pas si c'est un OS ou un premier chapitre. L'avis des lecteurs décidera de son avenir.

Son premier jour à McKinley, Rory a été abordé par Finn Hudson. Quelles seraient les conséquences sur Rory si c'était plutôt Sam qui lui offrait son amitié?

Rory était attablé devant ses céréales. C'était le premier vœu de Brittany: avoir une pleine boite de guimauves Lucky Charms. Au départ, cela avait paru simple mais après trois heures et cinq boîtes format familial, sa volonté commençait à faiblir. C'est ce moment que Sam Evans, de retour à McKinley pour une courte visite, choisit pour approcher cet étrange garçon qu'il avait aperçu en compagnie de la belle cheerleader.

-Salut!

Rory leva brusquement la tête, surpris dans son dur labeur. Il reconnu rapidement le spécimen se dressant dans le cadre de la porte.

-White Chocolate...

-Tu... Tu sait qui je suis?

Réalisant son erreur, Rory tenta vainement de se attraper. Après tout, les garçons américains normaux n'avaient pas comme habitude d'écouter des vidéos de strip-teaseurs, aussi parfaits soient-ils.

-Ou... Oui... Un ami m'a... M'a montré... M'a montré une vidéo... C'était...Une blague! Oui, c'est ça! Une blague!

-Ici on m'appelle Sam Evans, White Chocolate sert plutôt à arrondir les fins de mois, si tu vois ce que je veut dire...

-Oui, je comprend, je garderai ton secret.

-Et toi, qui est-tu?

-Je m'appelle Rory Flanagan, je suis irlandais, je fais partie d'un programme d'échange. J'adore tout ce que est américain, en particulier les courses de Nascar, votre président métis et les dessous sexys qu'on trouve ici.

-Ah bon? Je t'imaginais autrement... J'ai du me tromper sur ton compte...

-En fait, j'aime vraiment votre président mais le reste, c'est surtout pour mieux me faire accepter...

Rory ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à dire la vérité au jeune homme qui était maintenant assis en face de lui

-Brittany c'est ta copine?

Une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans la voix du blond. Pourtant, Rory ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

-Non, j'habite chez elle. Elle me prend pour un lutin.

-L'année dernière, elle m'a pris pour un ange.

-Pas étonnant, tu est si parfait...

-Peux-tu parler plus fort, je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.

-En fait... Je disais... Que... Brittany va me laisser voir son chaudron d'or si j'exauce ses trois vœux!

Le visage de Sam s'assombrit.

-Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux? Ou est-ce seulement pour mieux t'intégrer?

Rory resta silencieux un moment. Ce fût finalement Sam qui reprit la parole.

-Je crois que je vais y aller...

-Vas-tu revenir bientôt?

-Vendredi prochain. Je doit parler à Finn. Il veut que j'emménage chez lui. ma famille a déménagé dans le Kentucky et les New Directions sont en manque d'effectifs et ils ont besoin de moi.

Un espoir naquît chez Rory.

-À ce vendredi!

La semaine fût horrible pour Rory. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir le beau blond de la tête. Il fît semblant de s'intéresser à Brittany, mais ce fût surtout un soulagement lorsque Santana lui interdit de toucher sa copine. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam mais il savait qu'il attendait son retour avec impatience. Lorsque le vendredi vint enfin, Rory ne tenait plus en place. Il attendait dans les couloirs avant le début des cours avec Brittany qui lui expliquait qu'il faisait partie de la grande famille des licornes.

-...Et puisque mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, je peux affirmer sans aucun doute que tu es une licorne. Rory, tu m'écoutes? je te parlais de ta corne , d'ailleurs, elle brille très fort! La personne à qui ton arc-en-ciel est relié doit être très proche! Tiens, voilà Sam! Lui aussi il a un arc-en ciel, mais il ne le sait pas encore.

En entendant le nom du garçon qui occupait toute ses pensées dans le long monologue de Brittany, Rory revint à la réalité. une vision divine se dressait devant lui en la personne de son ange personnel.

-Sam...

-Salut Rory! est ce que tu va bien, t'as l'air toute chose...

-Je vais mieux, maintenant que tu est là...

-Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu dis!

Brittany, voyant que son ami était en difficulté, décida d'aller à son secours.

-Bonjour Sam! Je suis ravie de te revoir! Tu nous excusera, mais Rory et moi devons aller en cours. On se revoit ce midi, d'accord? j'ai des coupons de réduction au Breadstix. En passant, ta corne est magnifique! à toute à l'heure!

Sam essayait de comprendre ce que la jolie blonde lui avait annoncé à toute vitesse. Alors que Brittany l'entraînait vers son cours de géographie, Rory fît un signe de la main au blond et ce dernier lui rendit la pareille. Il garda cette image en tête pendant tout son cours, oubliant l'enseignante barbante qui donnait le cours à l'avant de la classe. Lorsque sonna enfin la cloche de midi, Rory se précipita à l'extérieur, entrainant Brittany à sa suite. Sam les attendait avec impatience. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir au Breadstix, Brittany reçut un message texte de la part de Santana. Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'entretien de tuyauterie et de vestiaire des filles.

-Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux.

Les deux garçons décidèrent d'utiliser les coupons rabais de Brittany malgré son absence. Leur table était dans une partie peu fréquentée du restaurant. Ils purent donc discuter de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis. Cependant, l'Irlandais posa une question qui jeta un grand froid.

-Alors... Il y a quelqu'un dans ton cœur?

Sam prit un temps pour répondre. Il semblait hésiter sur la réponse à donner à son interlocuteur. Finalement, il choisit d'être honnête, du moins en partie.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fille, Mercedes, cette été. Elle m'a pourtant plaqué, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portait.

-Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu laisser un garçon comme toi?

-Elle n'a pas accepté ma bisexualité.

Oh... C'est insensé, elle n'aurais jamais du faire ça! Moi, je ne le ferai jamais!

Sam paraissait tellement heureux, comme libéré d'un poids. son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Il était différent, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

-Rory, tu est un ami extraordinaire!

-Oui... un ami... juste un ami...

Le soir même, Rory prit son courage à deux mains et se présenta à la réunion du Glee club. Sam y assistait et repartait pour le Kentucky juste après. C'est l'insupportable Rachel Berry Qui l'accueilli.

-T'est qui, toi? J'espère que tu ne viens pas me voler mes solos!

-En fait non, je viens auditionner pour le Glee club...

L'Irlandais aperçut son ange au fond de la salle. Il reprit courage et s'adressa plus fermement à la diva qui lui faisait face.

-Je viens auditionner pour le Glee club!

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés s'adressa au nouveau venu.

-Dis-nous ton nom, la raison de ta venue et la chanson que tu vas nous chanter.

-Je m'appelle Rory Flanagan, je viens ici...

Le jeune homme aurais bien aimé dire qu' il était venu par amour, mais il était bien trop timide.

-...pour me faire de nouveaux amis. J'interpréterai Take care of yourself de Teddy Thompson. Je la dédie à ma famille qui me manque et à une personne que j'ai rencontré il y a peu.

Les premières notes de basse et de batterie retentirent dans la salle de chant.

It's time for us to part  
Yeah it's best for us to part  
Oh but I love you  
I love you  
Take care of yourself  
I'll miss you

And no more tears to cry  
I'm out of goodbyes

Rory Chanta ensuite d'une voix aigue digne de faire de l'ombre à Kurt, souhaitant transmettre tout son amour à l'élu de son cœur.

It's time for us to part  
Although it breaks my heart  
'Cause I love you  
I love you  
Take care of yourself  
Take care of yourself  
Take care of yourself  
I love you

La totalité des membres du Glee club excepté Rachel et Kurt applaudirent l'Irlandais mais c'est Sam qui l'acclama le plus fort. Il fut voté à l'unanimité que Rory joindrait leurs rangs. après une heure et trois crises de panique de Rachel, la rencontre était terminée et Sam se précipita hors de la classe à la poursuite de Rory.

-Rory, attend, Rory!

Ce dernier se figea en entendant la voix de son poursuivant qui profita de l'occasion pour le rattraper.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Rory, essaie-tu de me fuir?

-En fait...

-C'est sûrement de ma faute! est-ce que je t'ai fait peur?

-Que veut-tu dire? Je ne comprend pas...

-J'ai compris que ta chanson m'était dédiée. Après tout, je ne suis pas aussi bête que Finn Hudson! Tu l'as dit dans ta chanson; it's time for us to part, c'est le moment pour nous de se quitter... Et puis maintenant, tu me fuis...

Une ombre passa sur le visage du beau blond. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Rory s'avança timidement et prit la main de son ange dans la sienne. Ce dernier releva la tête avec un regain d'espoir. Saisissant sa chance, Il s'avança, releva le visage de son amour de sa main libre et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il lui transmit toute sa passion et son désespoir par ce baiser. Les genoux de l'Irlandais cédèrent et il se réfugia dans les bras de son ange. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, jusqu'a ce que Mr. Schuster les force à sortir pour fermer l'école. Pourtant, le tout nouveau couple flottait sur son petit nuage, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture du père de Sam.

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire dans ma chanson. Maintenant, tu va repartir loin d'ici et nous serons séparés. Tu vas aller avec ta famille car ils ont besoin de l'argent que tu rapportes en tant que White Chocolate.

-Tu as raison, je vais retourner chez moi. Je vais faire ce travail horrible pour aider ma famille. Pourtant, dès que mon père se trouvera un emploi stable, je reviendrai à McKinley. Finn m'a proposé de venir emménager chez lui et je compte bien profiter de son offre. pendant les moments difficiles c'est le souvenir de toi, de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de tes lèvres sur les miennes qui me permettra de tenir le coup. Je t'aime, Rory Flanagan, et je ne laisserai pas quelques ridicules kilomètres gâcher cet amour naissant. Je m'en vais, c'est vrai, mais je reviendrai car mon cœur reste à Lima.

Rory commença à renifler mais il essayait de cacher ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter son amour.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon lutin?

-Rien, c'est juste la première fois qu'on me fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée...

Rassuré par son tout nouveau petit- ami, Sam put repartir de McKinley en paix, avec l'objectif d'y revenir au plus vite.

Alors c'est terminé! Oui, je sais, la fin est très fleur bleue... Laissez des reviews, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimez, je vous demande seulement d'être indulgents, car c'est ma première publication, mais pas trop, car les commentaires constructifs sont très formatifs.


End file.
